This demonstration project is an individualized alcohol information and education program specifically for the Spanish-American farm laborers. During the height of the migrant season the Spanish-American population constitutes approximately 10 percent of the total two county area population. By this program family, social and employment stability will result. Of particular importance will be in the program phase dealing directly with the Spanish-American migrant children. Specialized programs on the elementary and Junior High levels in the area of alcoholism education will be specifically designed and implemented. Reliable statistical data indicates that NO Spanish-American migrant farm laborers have voluntarily sought alcoholism services in the last three years. A survey (random) of the permanent Spanish-American community indicates that the traditional alcohol information approach (primarily white middle class) is a barrier to information seeking and a client service. This demonstration project will create an ethnic program to reduce barriers of reluctance on the part of the Spanish- American farm laborer. The cyclical phenomenon of migrant movement enables an opportunity through this project to effectively judge alcoholism education impact.